


Not Another Boring Police Officer

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Divorced Lestrade, F/M, Ficlet, Paternal Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a warning for The Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Boring Police Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet prompt from Tumblr: ✄ for hateful kiss

'Why?' Greg asked, his voice echoing through the deserted power station she had asked him to come to.

She shrugs, a cold, weak smile spread on her red lips. ‘I wanted to play with the famous Sherlock Holmes, so I did. It was fun as long as it lasted — men are so easily wooed in. Especially those who are unknown to love.’

'You made him fell in love, for what?' Greg asked, closing his eyes briefly, summing up what he knew so far. He knew too well Sherlock was in love with this woman. The Woman.

'To get what I need? Hasn't that always been my way?'

Greg scoffed, averting his gaze and shaking his head in disgust. Yes. That had always been her way. He knew her ways far too well; he’d been a victim of them himself.

He still was.

'I've tolerated you,' Greg spoke as he looked back at her, disgust filling his voice, walking slowly towards her in a threatening manner. 'I've accepted that you owned the information to ruin my marriage. Every day, I feared that you would become the reason for it to happen — but in the end, I didn't need your help for it to do so. Your information is useless now, and you know what that makes me?'

'An ordinary police officer?' she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'No — a man who has nothing to lose anymore.'

She liked that. Both eyebrows raised high, she gave him a coy smile.

'But it seems that you do have your weak spot — Sherlock Holmes? Ex junky, unofficial consulting detective to Scotland Yard? That sounds like misuse of conduct to me, Detective Inspector.'

Greg laughed, the sound echoing through the empty building.

'If you really think I value my job more over Sherlock's health, you are gravely mistaken.'

That did surprise her.

'Years of training and climbing the ladder to where you are now? You're willing to give that up for some man who does your job better than you do?'

'Yes.'

She scoffed, her smile wider and shaking her head in disbelieve. A strange form of respect for the Detective Inspector filled her up. She almost couldn’t bear to destroy this one.

'So what's your offer?' she asked.

'If you really feel like destroying someone's life — do mine. Sherlock's had enough to deal with.'

'Haven't you?' she raised her eyebrows again.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he shrugged.

'I can deal with some more.'

And he leaned in, placing a hand in her neck, the other behind her back as he kissed her hard.

He was willing to do anything to keep Sherlock from destruction.


End file.
